Open and Honest
by Riverbkstar
Summary: Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. Ricky and Amy find out the sex of their baby but what happens when they start having feelings for one another? Told through alternating points of view. TWO-SHOT *Complete*
1. Open and Honest

**Ricky**

Ricky awoke as the early morning sunlight crept in through his basement window. He was curled up on the couch with a book for expecting parents on his chest that he fell asleep reading late last night. He smiled at his sudden memory of yesterday afternoon.

Amy and him had been planning to go to her ultrasound together to find out the sex of their baby. She had called him early Saturday morning asking for a ride at around 3. When he knocked on her door later that day, she answered in a hurry almost as if she had been waiting by the door. She was wearing the yellow scarf she always wore on bad hair days. Ricky knew this because he had always liked her yellow scarf the best and thought she looked adorable all flushed and imperfect with her bangs brushed quickly to the side. Of course Ricky had never let these secret feelings out before, not even to his therapist. The only time Ricky remembered being completely open and honest to Amy was at band camp when he told her that he liked her. Right from the start Ricky had felt she was special.

They had arrived at the doctor's office by 3:20 and waited patiently in the waiting room for what seemed like ages. Ricky sat in a chair in the corner and bounced his knee up and down. He was filled with anxiety and excitement. Was he ready to know the sex of his child? Thoughts of his life before foster care flashed into his head. Ricky immediatly rid them from his mind by starring up at Amy who had begun to pace the room. She had her hand across her stomach and seemed to wince from time to time as the baby moved around. When finally in one of the exam rooms, Ricky helped Amy onto the patient table and sat on the stool next to the table. He moved his hand forward towards Amy's who didn't pull away. She squeezed his hand tighter as her doctor turned on the machine. Ricky brushed Amy's bangs away from her eyes so she could the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

The sound of birds chirping with the morning breeze gently woke Amy as she slowly opened her eyes and propped her self carefully on her elbows. She gave a sweet sigh of happiness as she rubbed her stomach and began to dream of the day before.

Amy had called Ricky around 9 am on Saturday asking to be picked up by 3. Her appointment wasn't until four but she wanted to spend some time with Ricky and see how he felt about finding out the sex of the baby.

Amy's family had gone up north to visit Mimsy but was hesitant to leave Amy behind because of her appointment later that weekend. Amy had persuaded them to go and assured them she would call Ben if she got lonely once his flight from a convention with his dad in New York had landed. Unfortunately Ben's flight had been delayed several hours and by noon Amy was really feeling alone. Amy decided to shower and change early. She was too frustrated and nervous to bother with her bangs that morning and quickly swept them to the side as she applied some suttle makeup to her ever-bloated face. If there was one thing Amy hated about this pregnancy, it was feeling like an elephant 24/7. Amy chose to wear her yellow scarf, not only because it was her favourite but because she felt as if it took attention away from her incompetent hair.

Amy paced her living room, constantly checking the time. Amy tried sleeping and worked on her essay for English but she was far to excited to be finding out her child's gender with Ricky that she couldn't sit still. Not to mention the fact that the baby was kicking and was probably just as nervous as she was. At 2:45 pm Amy decided to wait by the door just incase Ricky hopefully showed up early. He unfortunately was right on time and Amy swung open the front door before he had finished knocking. He was wearing his grey flannel shirt, the one he always wore when on his best behavior. Amy knew this because not only was it the only flannel Ricky owned but also he had decided to wear it the day she returned back to school. Amy loved Ricky in this shirt. It made him look so mature and let Amy feel as if he was capable of being a loving, protective father to her baby.

Amy could never share these thoughts with anyone. Not even Madison or Lauren. She had a mature loving amazing boyfriend who saw everything she had to offer despite the fact she was pregnant by another guy. What would her friends think knowing there was the possibility she still had feelings for Ricky? Amy had begun to regret asking Ricky to pick her up early. He seemed distracted by something as if he was scared to death to find out the gender of their baby. She was terrified as well. Today it would all be come real. In a few moments, they would know if they were having a boy or girl.

Amy worked off her nervous energy as she once again paced around the waiting room. She was sure to make sound affects whenever the baby kicked to see Ricky's reaction. She was used to her baby moving by this point but Ricky certainly wasn't. He got this look of guilt and fear every time. It was obvious he cared but didn't know how to show it. Inside the exam room, Ricky acted as a true gentleman and helped Amy on and off the exam table. Before they started the ultrasound, Ricky moved his hand into hers and she nervously squeezed back. Her hair fell into her eyes and just as she was about to fix it, Ricky gladly held her bangs back as the doctor prepared to show them their baby. Checking once more that the young parents were to know the sex, she gently raised her finger pointing at a small body part and said, " Looks like a boy"

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky<strong>

Ricky and Amy were in such high spirits as they drove to the dairy shack for a quick meal before returning back to Amy's house where her family now home, anxiously awaited some news. Ricky couldn't believe they were having a boy. He was a bit apprehensive and shared this with Amy. After today, he wanted to be open with her. He shared he was worried he wouldn't be able to break the cycle of abuse but knew he wasn't at all like either of his birth parents.

Amy listened carefully and seemed concerned but not worried. She told him she had faith that he could become a responsible parent but that she still wasn't sure if keeping their son was the best option. Though this upset Ricky, he let the comment slide because he wasn't in the mood to ruin such a perfect moment

Once in the restaurant, Ricky insisted Amy sit and rest as he ordered food. She was reluctant to even go inside because she didn't want to be seen so pregnant. Ricky promised he wouldn't let anyone say anything to her. He treated Amy to two burgers, a large fries and her favourite shake. She seemed overly excited at the sight of such tasty food all at once, which made Ricky feel tingly inside. He couldn't help but stare at the woman carrying his child as she polished off the last of his own shake and met his gaze with her gorgeous eyes. She cocked her head in confusion but Ricky avoided her by getting up to clean the table. He helped her up and they headed for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

Once out of the doctor's office, Ricky leaned in towards Amy and hugged her. She felt totally thrown back by this gesture and began to tear up as the thought of a baby boy began to dawn on her. Ricky wiped away a tear, which only made her feel more emotional. She knew he was trying to be a nice guy for her today and she felt sort of guilty because she knew it wasn't really him.

It was an act played very well as Ricky once again surprised her by offering a dinner for two at the dairy shack before heading back to her house. On the drive to the restaurant, Ricky explained how he felt about having a son. He was worried about his own fathers abuse and even though Amy tried to look concerned, his fears really worried her. What if his worries came true? And he couldn't be the father he hoped to be? Amy wanted only the best for her child, and while she really appreciated this genuine honesty from Ricky, she couldn't help but restate the fact she was still looking into adoption. This seemed to irritate Ricky but if it did, he had done an excellent job of not giving into it. She valued the fact that Ricky hadn't tried to start an argument

At the restaurant, Ricky took Amy's hand in his and motioned to open the door to the building. Amy stopped for a second looking down at her enormous belly and shot Ricky a look of fear. He looked down and starred deeply into her eyes promising her he wouldn't let anyone say anything to either of them.

Amy trusted him and followed him inside where he helped her into a comfortable booth and bought her dinner. The meal had been delicious and even though she didn't want to gain too much weight, she couldn't help but notice Ricky's half eaten shake. He caught her biting her lip in confliction with it and freely slid the shake over to her. As finishing her beverage, Amy watched as Ricky starred her up and down. She knew exactly when to meet his eyes and when she did, he anxiously got up and threw out their garbage. Amy felt totally helpless but needed Ricky's help in getting out of her seat. He gladly helped and kept his left arm around her waste as they walked to his car.

At home, Anne, George and Ashley waited for Amy's return. When she walked in with Ricky, they were a little thrown back. She explained that Ricky was kind enough to buy them dinner and that he wanted to be there when Amy told her parents the good news. Ricky stood behind Amy watching her family wait with anticipation.

"So we went to the doctor" spoke Amy slowly but it was Ricky who finished her sentence "and it turns out were having..." In unison they both said out loud "A Boy!" Amy watched her mom clap her hands in excitement as her sister and dad hugged before they all surged forward with open arms for Amy. Ricky stood off to the side as he watched the excitement play out. Amy reached for his hand and brought him into the circle eyeing her dad to shake his hand. Though he still hated Ricky for everything he had done, he reluctantly obeyed his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky<strong>

Before leaving, Ricky and Amy took a minute out on the porch. The temperature had dropped and Ricky noticed a chill go up Amy's spine. The last thing he wanted was for Amy to get sick so he reached into her and pulled her close to him. She cautiously whispered his name but gave in and laid her cheek on his shoulder. His warmth felt good against her chilled body and Ricky knew he was gently relaxing her. He began to rub her back and soothe her with whispers, telling her he was here and she was going to be okay. The baby responded to his voice and violently kicked Amy in the ribs. She let out a deep unexpected moan and doubled over clutching Ricky's bicep. He withdrew his hand but saw Amy was uncomfortable he gently calmed her heavy breathing by stroking back her bangs and then leaned in and kissed her lower lip.

She gently returned the kiss and before either one knew it they were making out on Amy's front porch. Amy wanted him so bad at that moment but knew no one would approve, plus she already had a boyfriend! Ricky felt as if he didn't deserve Amy even though he desired her touch more than he ever had from anyone else. They decided to say goodnight before things got out of hand... again. Ricky rubbed his hand across Amy's stomach as she placed her hand on top of his. He suddenly remembered something and pulled his hands free. He said he'd be right back and ran to his car. Within a few seconds, he returned with a blue plush puppy dog. He handed it to Amy who squealed at the sight of it.

"Its adorable!" she exclaimed "but how did you know to get blue?"

"I have a pink one in the back seat as well."

"Well, we thank you" Amy cheerfully replied, heading inside.

Ricky was so excited and full of adrenaline that there was no way he was going to sleep. He went home and told his parents the good news. Both were thrilled. Later that night, Ricky changed into his pajamas and went to relax on his couch. He pulled a book his mom had loaned him and started on the first chapter of 'What to Expect When You're Expecting'. The exciting day had taken quite a toll on him and within the first ten pages, he was out like a light.

Ricky was brought out of his day dream by a loud vibration coming from the coffee table. He turned towards the noise to find his phone dancing with a new message. He irritatingly reached for his cell and clicked view. A text from Joe starred him right in the face asking if he wanted a fake I.D for the wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

Amy was brought out of her day dream by the smell of no breakfast coming from the kitchen. Thinking her mom was waiting for her to wake up, Amy quickly got dressed. Wearing yet another scarf, Amy was hoping today would go as good as yesterday. Ben was coming home today. She was going to tell him she was having a boy. She didn't know how he would react because he had wanted a girl but she didn't care because he wasn't the father and didn't get to be upset over the gender. Amy's mom was at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee as Amy strolled into the kitchen. Amy requested an egg white omelette for breakfast and her mom suggested she make it herself.

Anne stated to Amy that this was her son now, and her responsibility. If Ricky and her were deciding on keeping their son, both would have to show it by getting jobs an working around the house to provide what a baby would need. Amy stormed out of the room. Why had her mom brought this up now. Why did having a boy fulfill the reason to completely change everything so suddenly? Knowing she wasn't going to have the privilege of a home day care center for her son through her mom scared her. How was she going to pay for everything she needed – that her son needed without assistance from her family? This wasn't a lesson to be learned, it was a life. A life she was forced into taking care of all because of… Ricky. He was another matter all together.

Amy slammed her door and plopped down on her bed as best she could. Why did Ricky have to be such an idiot, such a liar constantly toying with her heart? She felt so stupid for have even trusted him but also knew she was angry and didn't want to hate the father of her baby especially after how sweet he had been last night. Amy needed help. The help of a young responsible rich boy who loved her in a million different ways. Amy grabbed her phone and went to ask her mom for a ride to the closest diner. Anne was pleased to see Amy had listened to her so openly. After her self excusal from the table, Anne was sure she was in for a fight. Amy asked to get driven down to the restaurant to apply for a cashier opening. Anne insisted on staying but Amy told her she would get a ride back from Ben who she wanted to spend the day with and express the good news to. Once her mom was out of sight, Amy sat in a booth next to the window and waited for a waitress while she texted Ben to meet her ASAP.

About 15 minutes later, Ben surged through the door out of breathe and concerned. Amy loved to see him worried about her. It made her feel special. Ben sat in the bench across from her and asked what was wrong.

"I came here for breakfast. My mom's gone on strike and it's the worst possible time to do it. The baby's going to be here in three months. She doesn't want to stay home and care for him while I'm at school. How am I to afford child care?"

Ben responded back hesitantly as if not to set off another hormonal spazz this early in the day "You could get a job? And wait did you say him?"

"Oh yes! Sorry!"

Amy placed her fork down and finished swallowing her food. She placed her hands on her stomach and gazed up at Ben.

"I'm having a boy. We found out yesterday"

"We as in you and Ricky?"

"Yes, why?"

"No, just wondering. That's amazing" Ben bent over the table and kissed Amy on the cheek "Now don't you want to provide everything for this little guy, even if it means getting a job?"

"That's what I told my mom I was doing this morning. I lied and said I was going to apply for a job but I came here to eat since I'm not getting anything at home."

"Well then how do you plan on taking care of him without a job?"

"I came up with a better solution… Do you still want to get married?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN NOOOO! Ha-Ha. Hope you guys loved this story as much as I did. This is my first Fanfic ever even though I published other stories first. I love this story so much because it takes things directly from the show and twists them into perfection.**

**This is something I've never tried before but I hope you didn't mind the alternating points of view. Incase you didn't notice, the scenes are covered twice by both Ricky and Amy. I posted the sequel. I will only be making this a two-shot. Comment with what you want to happen. I'm interested to see. Ramy or Bamy?**


	2. No Doubt In My Mind

**Ricky**

How could Amy be getting married without telling him? After the wonderful day they had shared yesterday- after how open he had been with her. Their romantic entwinement on the porch - Amy could sometimes really tick Ricky off. He tried to stay calm and gathered his thoughts. Should he go? Should he stop it? Ricky didn't even know if the feelings he felt for Amy were feelings at all or if they worth fighting for. He quickly got changed and prepared to head over to the school. Joe wasn't allowed to give directions to the chapel over the phone and assured him that with the purchase of an I.D he would receive all the information. As Ricky unbuttoned his now wrinkled slept in grey flannel, a folded up photo fell out of his front pocket and onto the floor. Ricky took no notice, put on a fresh shirt, tied his laces and bolted upstairs.

While Joe was taking his photo, Ricky's phone rang. He answered and was somewhat happy to hear Grace on the other end. He invited her to go out with him but didn't say where. Just incase he decided to go; Ricky thought it would be suitable to bring a date to the wedding. Grace was obviously attracted to Ricky and anyone in the state could see it. It was flattering for Ricky to be so adored but Grace was just another person who knew about his past and took pity on him. Ricky hated people seeing and treating him differently because of what had happened to him. Amy was no different, but she didn't feel bad for Ricky, instead she hated him for what he had made happen, not what had happened to him. She was scared of who he could become and what kind of father he would be. He had the same fears but they were much more real to him than her. Amy also believed he could change. She tried her best to be a friend to Ricky. She had gone through a lot and still was making the best of a bad situation. Ricky loved this about her, which only made him feel worse for deceiving Grace when there was more and more possibility he would be leaving the wedding with someone else.

When Ricky returned home, he decided to clean up before heading over to Grace's. The wedding was to start at 6 and it was already 12 30. He had promised to be at Grace's by four. As Ricky picked out his only grey suit from the closet, he noticed something under his shoe. He pulled it free and unfolded it. In his hands he held the sonogram from his doctors visit with Amy. He remembered putting it in there before stepping out of the office while Amy asked some questions. It dawned on him that the photo must have fallen out earlier that day as he was changing. Ricky squinted and was able to make out his son's little hands and feet. There was now no doubt in his mind. He loved his son and for the first he truly loved himself.

Ricky pulled into Grace's driveway at a quarter to four. He rang the bell and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he eagerly paced the front walk. Tom opened the front door and invited Ricky inside. Grace was taking her time getting ready to look extra spectacular for the guy of her dreams. Ricky took a seat and waited. Tom introduced his new girlfriend Tammy to Ricky as Grace's mom offered him a glass of lemonade that went down smoothly but only made him nauseous as his nerves ate away at him.

They had just enough time to spare as Grace finally made her way downstairs smiling like an idiot but quickly apologizing while trying to keep still. The sight of Ricky in her house made her emotionally unstable and greatly annoying. If they didn't leave soon Ricky was worried they would get there too late because the chapel was all the way across town. Tom had impeccable timing asking to come along as a first date with Tammy. Grace seemed devastated but Ricky hoped the added company would distract Grace from the evening. Ricky hustled the group to the car and drove quickly away onto the main road. As he followed the directions from Joe, Grace rambled on about her and Adrian getting their own made and how she knew about the wedding and where it was. She was plenty excited and Ricky tried to calm her down by putting on the radio

They arrived at the chapel by 5:30. Ricky was surprised and greatly relieved they had made it at all. He escorted Grace inside and noticed not only that Jack and Alice were there, but also so were Madison and Lauren in what seemed like yellow, very small bridesmaids dresses accompanied by Lauren's older brother Jason. Ricky and Grace took their seats in the second row of chairs later joined by Adrian in a stunning red mini. Thoughts ran through Ricky's mind as music began to play. Was he ready for this? Was he going to do it? He couldn't.

He saw Amy and Ben walk onto the aisle; both were shocked at the amount of friends from school who had shown up unannounced. Ben whispered something into her ear and Ricky couldn't help but feel a stab of pain knowing he should have been the one reassuring her like he had last night and hoped to do for much longer. For a quick second Ricky changed his mind, believing she was better off with this guy who made her so happy. Ricky crossed his arms making a face ignoring his terrifying conflict with his thoughts. He felt the sonogram poke his chest through his front pocket and brought himself back to reality.

At the pulpit, some kind of minster who couldn't even pronounce Boykewich welcomed everyone to the ceremony.

Before he started the vows, He spoke "If there is anyone who feels these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace"

An awkward silence filled the room when suddenly Ricky couldn't control himself any long and jumped up from his seat. He heard the words escape his tongue before he could stop himself.

"Amy wait! DON'T DO IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

At first Ben was reluctant to the idea of Amy and Ben getting married. However Amy knew she could change his mind. Ben called Joe arranging for a time during the day to come in and buy a pack of . Two for him and Amy, as well as two for the witnesses, Henry and Ashley. By 1:30, the chapel was booked and both parties had their parents eating out of the palms of their hands.

Ben arrived at Amy's at five. She looked amazing in her long white dress. Ben of course looked equally as stunning. Amy loved to joke with him saying that if his name had been Ken, he could have been a Barbie doll. Amy's parents were ferociously fighting as always, and were so distracted by the broken glass from a shattered vase that they didn't notice any of the four kids leave unannounced. The chapel was all the way across town and was really their only option in choice of Venue being the cheapest around. Not to mention the fact that no one from their community would be around to tell their parents.

Amy and Ben arrived at the chapel at a quarter to six.

"Perfect" Ben announced

"We're fifteen minutes early"

Amy was slow getting out of the car so Ashley and Henry went ahead inside to let their priest of the ceremony know they had arrived. Ben took care of everything between finding a ride and a hotel room for later and even paying off the priest. If you could call him that. Amy started getting anxious knowing she was moments away from making the biggest decision of her life. She took notice in a mirror, seeing how beautiful and easy she made it look in her dress. Alone in the hall, Amy draped her arms over her stomach holding the place Ricky had held 24 hours ago. Those hidden feelings overcame her once again and she began to wonder if she was making the right decision.

Ben came around Amy creating a physical barricade. He forcefully put his hands on her stomach, something he had never done before. Ben kissed the nape of her neck before pulling away and starring down at her, his face barely an inch away from hers.

"We're doing this for him remember?" Ben whispered, "After tonight, we are and always will be husband and wife. I love you Amy Jeurgens"

Amy nodded her head close to tears. She secretly wished Ben would see how overcome she was by all of her emotions but to him they were just tears of love. He would never have the manly comfort Amy received around Ricky. The two made their way to the white doors leading into the chapel. Ben reassured Amy for the final time that they we're doing the right thing and that it was all for _their_ baby.

When they pushed the doors back, the sight before them startled them. Amy let herself break down, secretly praying it was all a dream. Amy could tell Ben was at a loss for words but he quickly regained himself at the sight of his terrified princess.

"Hey, hey hey. Look right at me okay. It's just You and Me"

Amy nodded her head as she regained her own composure. The music began and they slowly walked down the aisle, watching all their uninvited guests stand in support. Lauren and Madison walked away from their chairs, following Amy in a fixed march. Jason, Lauren's older brother along with Jack and Alice gave happy nods when noted present. On the other side of the church sat Tom and some new girl no one really knew, along with Grace, Adrian and Ricky. Wait.. What! Ricky?

Amy felt her heart rate quicken. Her breaths grew irregular and the baby started to move inside her. What was he doing here? Did he not know he was the cause of all this? He was the reason she was pregnant and forced into marriage with someone she didn't love. He was the reason her mother needed to teach her life lessons at the worst possible moments. He was the reason she felt faint and totally lost. He was the reason she loved this baby, why she loved herself and why she got up in the mornings. He was everything.

This short mental admittance made Amy gasp in spite of herself. It wasn't possible or right for her to feel this way. Ricky had done nothing but make her life a living hell and yet, she was happy he was here. Though she didn't know why. Her and Ben settled in at the alter, greeted and welcomed by their sleazy host. Amy almost giggled when he tried to pronounce Ben's last name but was too distraught over the large audience to actually do it.

Before he started the vows, the minister asked "If there is anyone who feels these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace"

An awkward silence filled the room, This was it. No turning back. Ben and Amy exchanged nervous glances, feeling more relieved with each passing second when suddenly, a figure in a grey suit jumped up from his seat.

All heads turned towards Ricky who was screaming "Amy wait! DON'T DO IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky<strong>

Ricky couldn't believe he had just crashed the wedding. Was he insane? Ricky felt quite nauseous and sick at the thought of what he had just done. Amy looked like she was about to pass out herself. Ben was fuming with anger and disbelief. Adrian looked about ready to smack someone and Grace's face looked as if her world just ended. Ricky knew it was up to him to say something.

"Amy…I.. I Love you"

There was a unified gasp that filled the silence of the chapel. Ricky felt weak, his throat was dry but the comforting jab of the photo in his pocket kept him going.

"I said it. I love you. I'm sorry it took me this long to say Amy but I do." Ricky didn't realize he had started to cry until his vision began to blur. "I love this baby and for the first time ever, I actually love myself."

"Ricky.. " Amy coughed, gathering her strength moment by moment

"You can't go through with this, You just can't. I know you care for Ben but you don't love him. You love this baby Amy. You told me yourself. Marrying Ben isn't what is best for him. We are"

"No I'm what is best for the baby!" Ben shouted "You're delusional if you think Amy is going to fall for your crap. Leave before you embarrass yourself any more"

Ricky couldn't hear Ben. He kept taking small steps towards Amy who was at a loss for words.

"Amy" Ricky whispered, taking her hands "Can you honestly tell me that you don't feel something for me?

Amy shook her head side to side, tears strolling down her face.

"What about now?" Ricky let go and quickly rummaged through his front pockets pulling out a photo. He unfolded it and shook it in front of Amy "Look Amy. This is our baby." Ricky lowered his hands, and lightly gripped Amy's stomach. She felt a small thump come from inside her and looked up to see the father of this miracle, pleading for her love. "This…. Is our chance"

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

Amy was about ready to fall to the floor. The sight of her true love standing there, making all her dreams come true was exhilarating and crazy. She hated this guy and yet he was screaming to the world that he loved her. Or at least she thought she hated him. He kept coming closer and with each step she wanted to scream. Send him back where he came from. Rewind the past 20 seconds and let things go as planned. This wasn't happening. She liked Ben, she did! But sadly, that wasn't enough anymore.

"Amy…I.. I Love you."

"You can't go through with this, You just can't. I know you care for Ben but you don't love him." Ricky's words kept coming, rolling over her. She didn't know which way to turn or where to go or what to say. Instead she just stayed put, gawking at the man before her. "You love this baby Amy. You told me yourself. Marrying Ben isn't what is best for him. We are"

Ben tried to fight for her honour, he tried to stand up to the bully ruining his life but he wasn't strong enough, and even if he was, Ricky was stronger. Ricky stood before Amy asking if she felt anything for him. She desperately wanted to scream that she did but didn't know how and was scared to. Instead she shook her head, neither denying nor agreeing with his plea.

Amy watched Ricky pull out the sonogram from yesterday's appointment. He shook it in front of her before holding her stomach the same nurturing way he had done before. The small kick from within made everything become clear. She did love this baby. She loved him more than life itself. This was their baby, Not just hers, not just his and certainly not Ben's. Theirs. And she was going to do all in her power to make sure it stayed that way.

"This… is our chance" Ricky cried

"I know Ricky. I know. I'm sorry I didn't say this sooner but I do. I love you. "

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky<strong>

Hearing Amy say those three words was the best thing that ever happened to me. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that this wasn't supposed to happen. I let go of the sonogram and watched it flutter to the floor. I took hold of Amy's face and gently kissed her. You know what? She kissed back.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

From the moment I let go of what I had been holding back I felt 1000 times better. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that this wasn't supposed to happen. I watched Ricky let go of the sonogram and saw it flutter to the floor before he took hold of my face and gently kissed me. I made sure to kiss back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky<strong>

I grabbed the photo from the floor and took hold of Amy's hand. We made our way up the aisle of the chapel.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

Ricky grabbed the photo from the floor and took hold of my hand. We made our way up the aisle of the chapel.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky<strong>

Ben was screaming behind us, begging Amy to see what a fool she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

Ben was screaming behind us, begging me to see what a fool I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Ricky<strong>

But we couldn't hear him**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

But we couldn't hear him**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Together<strong>

All we saw was each other, finally together, and totally truly in love.


End file.
